Don't Go
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: My first 10TIHAY fanfiction, it's a one-shot, song- fic. Patrick's P.O.V about Kat going to Nepal... Please Read and Review x


**A/N: Hi guys! I'm trying something new, anyone who knows me on this site knows I normally write WWE fics, but I have really got into this show as I have only just discovered it, and I'm so sad it's been cancelled!**

**P.S Ethan Peck Is HOTT! "Drools* Katrick = Loves x x**

* * *

**_Don't go _**

**_I don't know where you come from, _** **_But you're everywhere I go. _** **_I don't know why you chose me (why me?) _** **_But as long as your here, I don't need to know. _**

**_So don't go _**

We hadn't spoke since our break up that was the other night, How did things go from wrong? The situation was great, I mean I got tested for her after she asked me during a make out session by the way, our first proper one, the first time I had her alone since our relationship or whatever we had started, the night started out great, Keith's van, I worked so hard to make it special for her only for her to throw it back in my face, because I told her something we both knew.. or I thought we both did.

**_Yeah, when I got introduced to you, _** **_I knew I'd be true to you, _** **_Everyone wanted a piece, you whispered to me sweet guys like me you love. _** **_And I feel it in my soul, _** **_It's like you're always with me on the road. _** **_Phone in my hand while I listen to you moan, _** **_And everybody in the car wants to try and get involved, _** **_Yeah, then you make a silly tone, _** **_Puppy love now, like give a dog a bone, _** **_Shut me how I can breathe when I'm a frown _** **_Our loves concrete_ ** _**We should lead a setting stone **_

_**Yeah and when ever I'm in doubt, **_ _**You forever calm me down **_ _**And sometimes I'm a dummy and I know I would of crashed if you never was around **_

_**So don't go, **_ _**Don't leave, **_ _**Please stay, **_ _**With me, **_ _**You are, the only thing, I need to get by, **_ _**Get by. **_

I walked around in a daze, what was wrong with me? I'm Patrick Verona, the people around this school and town think I'm the mysterious, stranger, loner, possible a vampire, but underneath that cool hard exterior of mine, I was just like them human, not that I'd ever admit that to anyone, maybe only.. never mind, I shook my head to shake away that thought.

As I left my classroom I looked up just in time to see _her..._

_"Hi" _I say, always a good ice breaker.

_"Hi back" _She responds in our usual conversational starter.

_"That's a really good luck for you" _I say as I notice her new attire, a wooly hat, it wasn't exactly cold outside and not something I thought I'd ever see her in.

_"Thanks, I got it for my trip to Nepal, I leave next week, for three months, It's this fascinating study abroad programme" _She explained casually.

_"Cool, have fun" _Two can play that game, I reply as if she had told me something normal about her day, inside it was killing me, three months... without _her, _what was I going to do?

_"You too..." _She says before she walks away out of my sight down the corridor.

* * *

_**Yeah I spend a little change on you, **_  
_**But you always give it back. **_  
_**Cos' I know you ain't here for the money, **_  
_**You just wanna see me be the man **_  
_**So I earnt my respect like a true gentleman, **_  
_**All rumours where capital E relevant. **_  
_**We should get three two emblems, **_  
_**i give my life to you that's a street settlement.** _

_**Yeah, I'm feeling ever so emotional, **_  
_**Cos I never had nothing when approaching you, **_  
_**Sitting with a straight face on a poker man, **_  
_**That's why a song like this has been over due, **_  
_**Due over time, **_  
_**Time over, **_

I saw her after she broke the news to me that she was going to Nepal, why Nepal?

Did she really believe the things she said to me a couple of nights ago in Keith's van?

About me having a master plan?

Was that what she really thought of me?

_**Love drunk you and I would die sober. **_ _**I'm in this for forever and a day **_ _**That's why wherever I go, they've got to put you on a plane **_

_**So don't go, **_ _**Don't leave, **_ _**Please Stay, **_ _**With me, **_ _**You are the only thing I need, to get by **_ _**To get by **_

As I lay back on my uncomfortable old mattress, my fingers run back through my dark hair I remembered that last conversation with _her_, it was burned into my mind, it haunted me, I knew the brunette beauty who invaded my every thought since the moment I met her, was fiercely independent, an active feminist, but why couldn't I have just said _Stay_ ...

"_Hey" _I say confidently when she is standing with her back to me

"_Hey back..." _She responded in our all too-familiar conversational reply.

"_I'm glad I caught you before you left for Nepal" _I said, as I watched her expression changed, shy, scared even.

"_Really? Why?" _She sounded happy, but tried not to give too much away.

"_Keith found this in the back of his van, I know how much you like it" _I say as I hold out one of her favourite earrings to her, I could have kept it, to remind me of her, but it's nothing if I don't have her, our hands connect as she takes it from my fingers, I wish we could have stayed in that passing moment.

"_Thanks, I was wondering where it was" _She said she sounded downbeat.

"_Keith's van" _I muttered back casually, why couldn't I just say the word...

"_Yeah you said that, I guess I'll see you around..." _I can imagine her heart doing my what mine is about to do. Break...

"_Have a safe trip" _My hearts breaks as I watch her leave once again.

_Stay..._

_**See I swear, I ain't ever seen a sky so clear, **_ _**Together were gonna make history, **_ _**Why would you wanna be elsewhere? **_ _**See I swear, I ain't ever seen a sky so clear, **_ _**Together were gonna make history, **_ _**Why would you wanna be else where? **_

_**Don't go leave me now, **_ _**Don't go leave me. **_ _**Stay right here till my darks day in to light years Imma shine. **_ _**Don't go leave me now, **_ _**Don't go leave me. **_ _**Loosing you is one of my fears, **_ _**But I ain't selfish I shear, if I have to. **_

_**So don't go, **_ _**Don't leave, **_ _**Please stay, **_ _**With me, **_ _**You are the only thing I need, to get by **_ _**To get by. **_

___**So don't go, **_  
_**don't leave, **_  
_**Please stay, **_  
_**With me, **_  
_**You are the only thing I need, to get by **_  
_**To only get by.**_

* * *

**_A/N 2: Please Read and Review, Many thanks in advance x x x_**


End file.
